


I Love a Giraffe

by Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Deleted Scenes, Gen, M/M, s06e09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: Can you see the path? Grace noticed it ;)





	I Love a Giraffe

 


End file.
